Love You 'Till The End
by WakeUpSunshine
Summary: RT SS Sequel to Learn To Love Again. Everything is explained inside. You should probably read that one first though.
1. Where I Belong

So, I wasn't going to post this but then I figured what was the point in me writing it if I never posted it.

This is the sequal to Learn To Love Again. I highly suggest you read that before this. It might be confusing if you don't. Everything in this will be explained. Yes, this is twenty years later. By the way Amy is Amelie. Sunny and Kale are the twins. Seth and Summer will be in this as well. I'll try to make everything clear.

I hope you guys like this one as much as you did the first one.

This is my birthday present to myself, since my birthday is saturday. Plus, i'll be gone all weekend.

* * *

Chapter 1

Her heart dropped as she stared at her doctor. The woman in front of her was telling her things she really didn't want to hear. There was no way this could be happening to her. She had a husband of twenty years, six kids, two grandchildren. This couldn't be happening to her.

Not now.

Not ever.

"Are you…are you sure?" She nervously fidgeted with her hands. The doctor nodded and began explaining her options to her. "There's just no way." She whispered interrupting the lady. The doctor just gave her a weak smile before continuing. "No, just stop. I can't be…No! I have a family, a life." She stood up abruptly startling the doctor.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Atwood but…" She didn't want to hear anymore. She had to get out of there. The air in that office was getting too thick.

There was no way she could tell her husband. There was no way she could tell her family.

She made her way to her car. She shut her eyes tightly leaning her entire body against it. She just couldn't wrap her mind around all of this.

There was just no way this was happening.

Her cell phone rang startling out of her daze. She glanced down at the caller ID. She quickly gained her composure and pressed the green button.

"Claire, hey baby." Taylor chirped to the twenty-six year old on the other line.

"_Where are you? I'm panicking, Amy still hasn't arrived and Sunny's refusing to put on the dress. Dad's brooding and my fiance is basically nowhere to be found." _The girls fast talking was wearing Taylor out.

"Take a deep breath, Claire. I'm on my way home right now." She sighed opening the car door and slipping into the drivers seat.

"_Thank God." _

"Have you seen Kale today?"

"_He's MIA too. What is up with everyone disappearing the day before my wedding." _

"I'm sure they'll all make it for the rehearsal dinner." Taylor tried as she put the key in the ignition. "I'll be home soon, just don't panic too much."

"_Too late. Drive carefully Mom, I'm really worried about you." _The girl softened her voice.

"No need to worry about me, Claire. Just focus on your big day." Taylor voice raised a little as she lied to her daughter. Truthfully she should be worried about her mother. The woman who had adopted her over twenty years ago.

"_Love you."_

Taylor clicked the end button before resting her whole body back on the seat. She felt like she was going to be sick.

This was all too much to handle. Especially since it was the day before her daughter's wedding.

She'd wait until after everything was settled before mentioning this to anyone, but maybe she could tell someone.

Her best friend.

The only best friend she had ever had besides her amazing husband. Taylor took a u-turn after pulling out into traffic. Summer's house was in the opposite direction of her own.

"Taylor!" A huge grin spread across Summer's face as Taylor walked in her front door. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Yeah, well this wasn't planned. Sum, can we talk?"

"Of course, I'm home alone. Which is really strange considering my house is usually a mess with people."

"I'm scared." Taylor blurted out. "I went to the doctor's today. It was a follow up to the one I had a week ago. Summer I have…"

-

Ryan sighed watching his youngest daughter protest with her sister. The nineteen year old was fussing about the yellow dress she was supposed to be wearing.

"Where's your Mom?" He interrupted them. "I thought you said she was on her way home." Ryan glanced down at his watch.

Tomorrow would be their twentieth wedding anniversary. It was also the day Claire picked to get married. Saying the day was good luck. If her parents could last through all these years then maybe she could last with the man she was marrying. Ryan wanted to tell her not to base her relationship on the one he had with his wife but disappointing his daughter right now really wasn't at the top of his list.

"She was supposed to be." Claire huffed running her hand through her dark hair. She looked everything like her real mother. It was almost as if Sadie had created that girl all on her own. Except for her eyes. Those eyes were all from her father.

As if summoning her Taylor walked into the house. Ryan smiled at his weak wife. Lately she just hadn't been the same strong woman as before.

"Where have you been?" He met her at the door.

"I was just out. All of this wedding stuff is getting to my head. Then I went to visit Summer." She grinned at him. He suddenly took his wife into his arms.

"I'm happy I met you." He whispered into her ear. After all these years Ryan Atwood was still able to send chills down her spine. She leaned her whole body into his. It was nice not having to hold herself up. "You talk to Amy?" He put his hand on the back of her head. She glanced up at him and shook her head.

"She was supposed to call when she landed." She said before the front door flew open. Noah's two kids ran into the house screaming at the top of their lungs as their mother tried chasing after them. Taylor smiled at her grandchildren pulling away from her husband to give them kisses. "Adam, Christopher. Come here boys." She squatted down as slow as possible to let the small boys run into her arms. She almost fell backwards.

"You okay." Ryan steadied her.

"Stop worrying about me." She looked back shooting her husband a glare. He backed up a little knowing to let it go. "Now where's my son." She stood up looking at Noah's red haired wife.

"He was right behind me." The woman looked back. Noah bound into the house. Taylor couldn't believe that her son was already thirty years old. It felt like just yesterday she was coming into their lives.

"Where's Claire? She said she needs my help." The man put his hands on his hips. He looked everything like his father had except with darker hair.

"Living room." Ryan pointed behind him. Noah nodded hugging his mother before leaving. Adam and Christopher suddenly ran off.

"They are a handful." Leslie sighed with her hands on hips before following the boys. Ryan smiled, she was perfect for his son. She balanced him out.

"I think I'm going to take a nap." Taylor declared to her husband.

"I'll wake you up if Amy calls." He tells her.

"Thanks, and Ry?" She started to walk off.

"Yeah?"

"I'm happy I met you too." She walked back to him planting a kiss on his lips. "The odds were against us but we made it."

"The odds are still against us but I have a feeling we'll still make it." He kissed the tip of her nose.


	2. Navigate Me

So, Ryan and Taylor only have five kids. Not six. I have no idea why I put six in the first Chapter. Noah is 30, Claire is 26, Amelie (Amy) is 21, Sunny and Kale are 19. This is set in March. Ryan and Taylor are about 50, so that makes Sandy and Kirsten in their 70's. Which means they are still alive. I'll be introducing more of Seth and Summer's family in the later chapters. Right now I want to focus on the Atwood's. The flashback at the end is when Claire was fifteen, there will be lots of flashbacks through this story. Oh, and thank you for the birthday wishes! On with the story;

* * *

Chapter 2

She hadn't set foot on American soil in three years. Three years she had spent away from her family, now she was back. She was the only one who knew, but she was back for good. Not just for her sisters wedding.

London was great, a little rainy, but it had been good to her.

Amelie shielded her eyes against the California sun as she stepped out of the airport. Being here was like being home again.. As much as she loved London, it was never home.

She hailed a cab before hopping in and giving the driver the directions to her parents house. She wanted to surprise everyone by just showing up.

-

Taylor had lied to her husband when she told him she was going to take a nap. She was tired but it was too early in the day to fall asleep just yet.

Instead she sat down on their bed and reached underneath. She pulled out a bright blue box that contained the pictures from their marriage, their life together. Her heart ached to know that it was possible she wouldn't be around much longer to witness more of these happy memories with her family.

The first picture of the bunch is what made her realize she had to fight this. There was no other way around it.

She had to fight this for her family.

She heard the door knob twist. She quickly shut the box and pushed it back in it's hiding place under the bed.

"I thought you were sleeping." He gave her a half smile walking into the room fully shutting the door behind him.

"I'm not tired anymore." She gave him a smile back. "Have you heard from Amelie yet?"

"No, but I'm sure she should be in soon." He sat down resting his hand on her leg.

"I miss her so much, Ry." Taylor was trying hard to fight back the tears that were starting to sting her eyes. "I was thinking, maybe we could convince her to stay."

"Maybe but Amy won't do anything she doesn't want to do." He told her taking her hand. The two of them looked up at the door when they heard a loud noise come from outside it. Taylor had a wide grin on her face when she heard screams coming from her children. "Is that her?"

"I hope so." She said excitedly almost jumping up from her spot.

Upon reaching the living room Taylor instantly saw her blonde haired daughter. The twenty-one year old made no hesitation to run and hug her mother.

"I missed you, Mom." Amelie breathed in her mother.

"I missed you too, baby." Taylor whispered. "Are you hungry? I can fix you something. Why didn't you call? We could have come get you from the airport." Taylor said hurriedly. Amelie just gave her mother a smile before turning her attention to her father.

Taylor watched as they hugged one another. She noticed her curly haired daughter hadn't changed much since she left them the summer after she finished high school.

"Mom, did I heard Amy?" Sunny rushed down the stairs. "Oh my God!" She cried practically jumping into her sisters arms.

"God, Sunny you've changed." Amelie laughed pulling away from her sister.

Taylor just laughed knowing her daughter was right. Over the years since Amelie had left Sunny had transformed from a tom boy to more of a young woman.

"You haven't a bit." Sunny laughed.

"Where are my nephews." Amelie walked away from her sister in search for the young boys.

"She's home." Taylor whispered as her husband pulled her into his body.

"She sure is." He whispered back before laying a kiss on the top of her head.

-

"You doing okay?" Summer caught up with Taylor before they were to all leave for the rehearsal dinner.

"I'm doing perfect, I have my family back together." She sighed giving her friend a genuine smile.

"Are you going to tell them?" Summer asked watching as her family plus Taylor's talked.

"Not until after the wedding."

"Just don't take too long, Taylor." Summer put a reassuring hand on Taylor's shoulder. Taylor just nodded at her before walking off to find her youngest son.

-

"Hey baby." Ryan walked up and wrapped his oldest daughter in his arms.

"I'm so scared." Claire sighed.

"Why? Brad's a good guy." Ryan shrugged pulling away from her. He had excepted his daughter's fiancé a long time ago, although he wasn't sure if he would ever like the idea of his little girl growing up.

"He is, I just hope our relationship is as strong as you and mom's." She sighed as her eyes drifted over the people she loved the most. The rehearsal of her wedding had gone fairly well and now it was just the waiting game. Barely one more day before she would no longer be a Claire Atwood but Claire Johnson. "So, you're staying at my place with the guys tonight right?"

"That's the plan." He nodded towards the dark haired girl.

"Good, great." She nodded back nervously.

Ryan searched the small crowd for his wife. He spotted her talking to their son, Kale. The youngest of all five. Who also happened to be Sunny's twin.

"She's great isn't she?" He nodded towards the woman who's hair was slightly graying.

"Mom?" Claire looked up at him.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"She is, you did a good job in picking her dad." Claire smiled patting her father on the back before walking away from him and towards her two sisters.

-

"_How'd you know?" Claire questioned her mother as the woman pulled a brush through Claire's dark curls. _

"_Know what?" _

"_That you loved my Dad." The fifteen year old asked._

"_Remember the day I saw you two at the cemetery?" Taylor asked and Claire nodded. "That's when I knew I could love him. When I realized I did love him…well I guess it was when all of that stuff was happening with Steve. Your dad was so amazing through all of that…and I just realized how much I cared for him. I just…fell in love with him." Taylor sighed._

"_I hope I find someone that I can love like you love Daddy." _

"_Me too, Claire-bear." Taylor smiled._

"_Do you ever wonder how things would have been if Sadie hadn't died?" Claire caught the other woman off guard with her question. Claire had always been one to never beat around the bush she always got to the point. No question was off limits to the girl. _

"_Sometimes, do you?" _

"_I just want to be able to see her when I close my eyes. I want to have memories of her, you know?" Taylor nodded at the girl. It never hurt when Claire talked about her biological mother. It wasn't her fault that she had never met her. _

"_That's normal."_

"_Then there are times when I can't imagine not having you as my mom."_

"_I can't imagine not having you as my daughter." Taylor smiled._

"_Dad said that he loves you more than anyone in the world. Did he love Sadie like that?" Claire turned around to face Taylor. _

"_I think he did."_

"_Me too." She nodded smiling. "But, I like how my life is turning out with you here."_

"_Me too, baby." Taylor almost squealed pulling the brunette into a hug._


	3. I Lied About Everything

Chapter 3 - I Lied About Everything

"Did I ever tell you girls about Henri-Michel?" Taylor asked her three daughters. The four of them were sitting on Ryan and Taylor's bed enjoying this last night of Claire being an Atwood.

"Who's that?" Amelie gave her mother a confused look sitting up in the bed.

"That would be my ex-husband." She told them confidently. All three girls gave her a strange look that only made her giggle.

"You were married before you married Dad?" Claire spoke up.

"I can't believe I've never told you girls about this! Anyway he was this French guy and one thing led to another and poof I'm married." She said animatedly. "Which is also the reason your father and I got to together the first time." Taylor sighed remembering those days back in Newport.

"Wait, so you've been married twice?" Sunny sat up quickly in the bed.

"Yes, but Henri wasn't really much of a husband since we weren't married for too long. Plus, I didn't love him."

"So, why'd you marry him?" Claire asked her.

"I don't know, I suppose it was the wine. Who knows, it just happened." She shrugged.

"If you and Dad were together that first time, what happened? I mean you two had to break up for him to marry Sadie." Claire questioned.

"Life happened. I can't really explain it, we just drifted apart I guess. I don't regret that time though, when we weren't together. We wouldn't have you or Noah and I wouldn't have had Gavin." Over the years it had become easier for Taylor to talk about her first son. She had found a way past it all.

"Hold on, are we talking about the same Henri-Michel that wrote that book?" Sunny cut in.

"How do you know about that book?" Taylor turned her gaze towards her daughter suddenly feeling nervous.

"Obviously it is." Claire laughed.

"A Season For Peaches. It's like over 30 years old now but people are still praising it."

"You didn't happen to read that book?" Taylor looked down at her hands.

"Well, yeah. It was…well a little…" Sunny started to blush.

"Oh no." Taylor's hand went up to her face.

"What?"

"Peaches, yeah well Peaches is me…" She spoke slowly.

"What?" Amelie's eyes widened.

"You read it too?" Taylor directed her gaze now to her other daughter.

"Sunny emailed me and told me about it. I was interested so I read it. Oh my God, I read an erotic novel about my mother." Amelie's face paled a little.

"All of that stuff didn't really happen…right?" Sunny choked.

"No, not all of it." She shook her head.

"I'm really glad I didn't read it." Claire laughed at her sisters.

-

"Hey, uhm, Mr. Atwood can I talk to you?" Brad wiped his hands on his pants nervously trying not to meet Ryan's face.

"It's Ryan and yeah." He nodded walking over and pulling a chair out at the kitchen table in his daughter's apartment. Brad nervously sat down across from him. "Look, kid, you don't have to be so nervous."

"You scare me…" Brad gazed down at the table.

"I scare you?"

"Well, yeah. The first time I took your daughter out you told me you used to kill people for a living." The twenty-seven year old brunette said to the table.

"I was only joking." Ryan shrugged cracking a smile.

"I know but actually that's not what I wanted to talk about…I uhm wanted to…uhm…ask you how did you know that you wanted to marry your wife?" Brad finally looked up.

"Shouldn't you have asked me that before you got engaged to my daughter?" Ryan leaned against the table looking sternly at the guy in front of him. Brad instantly looked away.

"Well, I don't know but…"

"I don't know, I just knew." Ryan interrupted him. "Are you serious about marrying her, Brad? Because if you aren't…"

"No, no. I am serious about marrying Claire. I love your daughter more than anything, I was just wondering." Brad said confidently. "I wasn't even thinking about marriage…not until Claire. It just all clicked and I can't imagine life without her. I'm just scared I won't be good enough for her."

"I felt the same way but sooner or later you have to let that go. Honestly, she picked you so you are obviously good enough."

-

"Your father and I have officially been married for twenty years." Taylor smiled glancing at the clock on her bedside table. She then looked back at her daughters and realized Claire was the only one with her eyes open.

"Are you going to call him?" She asked.

"I'll see him later, your father's getting old I'm sure he's sleeping." Taylor grinned. She watched as Claire chuckled.

Taylor couldn't believe her life. She couldn't believe the way things had turned out. She was married to the one guy that she had never seen herself fall for all those years ago.

But, she had fallen. Some days it seemed that she was still falling for him. The little things he would do would just brighten her day.

-

"_You called." _She sounded surprised.

"Of course I'd call." He spoke into the phone.

"_Ryan, there's something I need to tell you. I haven't lied to you, ever. I'm not going to start now…" _

"What's going on?"

"_Well, I lied when I said I was just out. I actually went for a follow up with my doctor, Ryan, they found something." _Taylor's voice was so low Ryan wasn't sure he heard her correctly.

"Found something as in…"

"_I have breast cancer." _


End file.
